Anna (Extra Nights)
Anna 'is a compilation of two extra nights released in update 1.2.1.2. It features the unreleased demo for '''VA-11 Hall-A '''in which 'Jill meets Anna Graem '''for the first time, simply titled '''DEMO, as well as a conversation that takes place between them on New Year at Jill's room, after the end of the original game's story, entitled START. START also features dialogue choices, a feature not present in the main game. Demo The summary will be written as if the player has made no mistakes in their orders. The night starts with Jill yawning, tired and bored having never experienced such a slow night before, but glad that she isn’t serving dogs, as well as wondering where Gil has gone off too. Dana comes out of her office and shocks Jill awake, before telling her that they haven’t had such a slow night since before Jill began working there and Robert was still and employee. She explains that Robert was her first employee and died after taking a “Levitation potion” and throwing himself off the roof. As it turns out, the potion actually worked, but when he began rising he couldn’t stop, and his body was found on the nose of a commercial flight on its way to Kanjevania. After elaborating further about the night, she revealed that her only customer was an underage kid. Bored, she decided to let him order and gave him a Karmotrine free drink. After realising he couldn’t pay for his drinks, Dana gave him a warning and made him clean a few dishes as recompense (she originally claims that she kicked him so hard he flew out of the bar). Dana leaves and Jill decides to waste some time by sorting out some glasses. It’s at that point where Anna (her name appears as ??? as Jill has presumably never met her before) walks into the bar. Jill, taken aback by her young appearance, questions whether she is old enough to drink. Anna replies sarcastically, stating that as she’s old enough to eat solid food she should be old enough to drink. After a few words from Jill, Anna explains that she actually turned 21 not too long ago, though Jill is still sceptical. Anna then orders a Sugar Rush. If Jill serves her a Sugar Rush with Karmotrine, Anna says that Jill could have just served alcohol to an underage kid, in an attempt to get reaction out of her. After Jill replies rather nonchalantly, and states that she doesn’t believe in the myth that kids don’t drink alcohol, Anna becomes somewhat flustered for a minute before admitting she just said it to get a reaction out of Jill. When Jill asks why, Anna simply says that her face makes her want to tease Jill. Jill asks for Anna’s I.D, to which she complies, showing her date of birth to be the 6/12/205#, and her full name Anna Graem. Anna challenges her to make a joke about her name that she hasn’t heard before, but Jill refuses. Anna then asks Jill her name, and Jill complies, but after she refuses to reveal her full name(Julianne), Anna makes one up for her, calling her “Johanna Ignacia Laurent Loan”, before shortening it to “Jo”. She refers to her as such for the rest of the night. Category:VA-11 Hall-A: Cyberpunk Bartender Action